Regardless of whether a mobile phone or a digital camera is used to take a photo, if hand trembling occurs at a moment a shutter button is pressed, photographing quality is affected, which decreases definition of an image and makes the taken photo breezing or blurred, or even causes ghosting. For example, when a mobile phone is used to take a photo, because a sensor of a camera of the mobile phone is relatively small in terms of area, a maximum exposure time with no apparent motion blur during photographing is relatively short, and therefore this phenomenon is more likely to occur. In particular, in a night scene or an indoor scene with low light, to achieve adequate exposure for a photo, generally a relatively long exposure time is required, and therefore this phenomenon is more apparent.
In the prior art, to improve a photographing effect in low illumination and decrease blurring caused due to hand trembling, a professional photographer is usually equipped with an expensive optical image stabilization lens or takes a photo with the assistance of a tripod. However, for a common user who takes a photo at any time anywhere using a mobile phone, these methods are currently not popularized and are inconvenient in actual use.
Therefore, in the prior art, there is a problem that a photographed image has relatively poor quality due to a relatively long exposure time.